


The Unconventialites

by TheAllKnowingOwl



Series: the way things could've, would've been [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, They are all gay, With A Twist, well most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllKnowingOwl/pseuds/TheAllKnowingOwl
Summary: There is a prince.There is a princess.What happens next is much less simple.





	The Unconventialites

In this story, there is a prince.

In this story there is a princess.

The prince has two older brothers (because things always happen in threes) and two benevolent parents.

The princess has a curse, because it is the way of all kingdoms for the female nobility to be cursers or cursees.

When the prince comes of age, his parents conveniently tell his brothers and himself of the princess.

She is beautiful, they say.

She is lovely, they say.

She is cursed, they say.

They do not say, however (because they do not know), that the princess has already hunted down the witch that cursed her and gotten her to reverse the spell.

They do not mention that the witch was her aunt, and that they have bonded, because the witch was cast out when she didn't want a prince and she didn't need saving.

The princes ride out to save her.

They come to a fork in the path.

There is a beggar, and the two older princes pass right by it, spitting on him as they pass. They don't mean any harm: it is just the way they are expected to be.

The younger brother, the kind prince, the one who will ultimately come out on top, stops, helps up the beggar, and wipes the globs of saliva from his face.

They talk.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, the beggar is his uncle: he was cast out by his brother, the king, because he was the one expected to be cruel, the one told to be terrible.

The beggar tells the prince that he can be more than what has always been written out for their kind since the beginning of such stories.

The beggar tells the youngest brother that sometimes it is not the princess that needs saving, but the prince.

They part ways, and the prince rides on along the correct path. The one chosen by this other brothers leads to a beggar's and an evil enchanter's fate.

When he comes to the princess's kingdom, he finds that the witch has toppled the king, and is ruling it far better than he ever could.

She understands the people better than he could: he made her the worst of them.

The princess, understandably, is not surprised by the prince's arrival: She has been waiting for him.

They talk.

She tells him she likes girls and does not want or need saving.

He tells her that it is okay, because he never really wanted to do much saving anyway, and he rather likes boys, in all honesty.

It's alright.

He doesn't need an heir, he has an uncle.

His parents are furious, but his uncle knows the truth, and spreads it until the people rise and crown him king.

The prince starts a Rehabilitation Centre for Wayward Witches & Wizards, and a Trade Union for Wronged Royals, fighting for righting wrongs.

The princess lives by the blade for the rest of her life, starting a butcher's, and coaching princesses in the important stuff in life, like how to save yourself.

She also shares meaningful looks occasionally with the intelligent, down-to-earth seamstress next door.


End file.
